The very weird story
by CJ the noisemaker
Summary: What happens when a manga character and a fanfic writer slip into each others shoes? read and find out! somewhat OOC Pairings? maybe.


The very weird day

Part One: Control

By

C. Pacman James

I can't believe I got back to fanfiction. Anyways, enjoy!

BTW, I DO NOT own Negima!, or any characters, except Jeff Walace and Jane Brooks (yea, OC) then myself.

Enjoy... again.

Nodoka was sitting in her dorm with Negi and Haruna along with her new friends Wally and Jane, all of them were bored

since the creator left this part out of the manga, and nobody wanted to write about this in their fanfic. So as Nod-

"Hey, uh, Mr. James is it?" Haruna spoke out.

"uh yea?"

"when you said nobody would write about this scenario, did you happen to exclude yourself?" asked Haruna.

"I guess".

Going back to the story, Nodoka took a good look at her new "friends". Jeff, who was as thick as Satsuki, had dark hair

which was very unkept, underneath it were a pair of glasses and brown eyes. She then looked at Jane, who looked a little scrawny,

had brown hair with eyes as blue as toilet water tablets, who also wore glasses which made her look like a female Harry Potter.

Nodoka thought she looked good with them on. However, this was the only thought on her mind as she looked at her desk next

to the bed, a ticket stub to Magical Land, a practice wand, some CDs, a book entitled, "Analog Days", a vase of flowers, a MiniMoog

Voyager, and a new edition at the end of the table, her school uniform soaked from a few days before.

This stuff on her table was proof that she got around as an anime/manga character, from being herself in a manga, or anime,

or having to loose her virginity in a doujin... or two... or three... or was tha-

"Hello, uhm, Mr. James, uh, sir?" Nodoka now spoke out.

"What is it now?!"

"I have three things to tell you; one, I first like the way you litterally broke down the Fourth Wall" (pointing to a pile of rubble)

"Why thank you Nodoka-chan, I do rea-"

"Second, it's fanfic writers like YOU that made me lose my virginity, I mean come on, is screwing Negi the only thing you

freaks write about..."

Nodoka's rage was interupted when Haruna broke out crying, this made Nodo-

"HEY, IM TALKING TO YOU! DON'T YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT OR EVEN IGNORE ME!" Nodoka yelled

"hey, chill Nodoka, you have to admit that 'lession' back in the class was rather enjoyable" Negi spoke out with a smile on his face.

"SHUT IT YOU WORTHLESS ONION!"

"INCESTOUS WHORE!" Negi yelled back.

(...that went very well...)

"Since when did I have a brother or sister Negi?" Nodoka asked her teacher.

"I never knew. Hey Mr. James, change the subject will you?" Negi now asked me.

I comply and send them somewhere else because this was already getting out of hand, but thats when I got sucked into a Negima manga on my desk. And with a series of whooshes and blinding light, I fell onto firm ground... in front of a large building with alot of windows

on it, the Mahora dorms. Ok, this is somewhat awesome, I get sucked into some place I don't know about and to make matters worse, I just screwed up a good fanfic, however it does have it's benefits. Now, as I walked through the dorm hallway, I passed a couple faces I knew, like Satsuki Yotsuba, then, Ako Izumi. This was getting to be very weird, usually they would try to kick me out since it was an all-girls school, and

to make matters worse...

"And to make matters worse, what Mr. James didn't know was that I have his fanfic under my control..."

'She has my fanfic under her control'... wait, what?... It took me a few seconds to think it through but then, I yelled out, "DAMMIT NODOKA!" Now this was really great, I made her mad and what's worse, we must have switched places along the way. But wait, if she has to write about me then she controls me. I thought of a great idea, at that point I spoke out to her,

"Nodoka, since you control me, I want you to write a lemon involving me, and Makie, just to be safe." I told her those exact words while she was narrating the story, that's when she told me,

"Done, but it will cost you.."

I said, "anything, anything at all."

At that second, Makie came walking down the hall right up to me, grabbing my hand,

"Thank goodness you're here, there is so much I want to tell you."

At that point I had already forgotten about the fights and all of the madness, some girl that I never would think would lead me into her room and her bed... is doing it right now. This has me in utter paradise I thought to myself, or Nodoka was making me think it. Wait, didn't Makie want to tell me a whole lot of things... 'oh wait, she just wanted to say that so she can get me into her room, sneaky girl.'

This is it I said to myself, Makie is in front of me with her blazer and vest off, trying to get the tie,

"Hey, can you help me with my skirt?"

I hesitated for a second since a girl never asked me that, but then I complied.

"Yes Makie, I will do anything for you."

This whole time, I was at least five feet away from her or reading about her in the manga, but now I was within inches from her body. She smells like strawberries I thought to myself as I now let her skirt fall to the floor, she had the tie off and her shirt open. Now she layed on her bed and basicaly let me join her, here was Makie in nothing but her panties and shirt. I would bet some other otaku would be happy as well if he, or even she were in my shoes, this was a chance of a lifetime and an oppurtunity I would not have given up. Now if I could, I would like to show people what the real meaning of "lemon" is all about...

...Uhh, Nodoka what are all these '...' about? Shouldn't I be screwing Makie out of her mind?

"well there's the flaw, since you didn't give this the M rating, that scene wasn't allowed, and I can't write out lemon scenes worth crap." Nodoka said.

Well, now I know what to change when I get back to my world.

Somehow, I woke up from what I thought was a great time but was only disappointment as Makie got up as well, but hey, it's been

a great day.

"That was great, I never experienced nothing like that." Makie said.

"I never thought I would either" I said thinking it must have been.

"Well let me ask you one question," asked Makie

I said, "go ahead."

"So Nodoka, do you fake your orgasms?"

"I never did thi- wait, NODOKA?"

Makie looked puzzled, "that is your name, is it?"

I started to freak out, even more when I got out of bed and looked into a mirror. A 14 year-old girl was looking back at me, a 14 year-old with purple hair and dark-blue eyes.

"Uh, i'm sorry Makie but I have to go, i'll make this up to you later." I said as made my escape out the front door.

This was really perfect, i'm running down the hallways in female form, trying to put on a skirt, I never knew she could be like this. There was only one place to go that was on my mind, and as I now had all of my clothes back on, I went stright there: Negi. He must know something about Nodoka and our switch. I walked up to the door with a placard next to it saying:

Year 2-A Room 420

Asuna Kagurazaka

Konoka Konoe

Negi Springfield

With a knock on the door, I heard footsteps walking up to it, the door opened. It was Negi.

"Well hello Nodoka, how are you doing?" Negi said

I was about to tell him i'm fine, but nothing was fine at all. So at that point, I grabbed him by the sholders and for one thing, I noticed how weak Nodo-

"Hey, I am not weak you hear me?" the real Nodoka said, "anyways, back to the story."

I pushed Negi back onto the couch, and told him my plea,

"Negi, do you know what your friend, Nodoka has done?"

-END-

I will coutinue this very odd sort of fanfic, till then, see ya!


End file.
